


Meet Me at Sina Tower

by shulkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Office, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: Levi receives an invitation to dinner at the ritzy Sina Tower from his secret Santa/admirer.





	Meet Me at Sina Tower

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ereri-writing-prompts](https://ereri-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/181367006977/prompt-12-levis-birthday) Prompt #12 Levi's Birthday!
> 
> Fuck tumblr.  
> My pillowfort is [shulkie](https://www.pillowfort.io/shulkie).  
> My twitter is [ @shulkie12](https://twitter.com/shulkie12)

“And we wish our dear Eren the best of luck in his new endeavors. Good-bye Eren, we’ll miss you!”

“I’m going to miss you guys so much,” Eren said, already tearing up.

Levi looked through the open shutters of his office at the festivities: limp streamers, a three foot tall tree and enough store-bought cake to feed an army. Levi thought it was best he steer clear.

“Boss, you coming out?” Petra asked, from the doorway.

“Uh, in a bit,” Levi said, turning back to his computer.

“That’s what you said an hour ago,” she pointed out.

Levi sighed and stared at his work email. “Fine. Okay. I’ll make an appearance.”

He snuck in as Erwin continued giving speeches—the office Christmas party tended to bring out the orator in him.

“I saved you a piece of cake and I got you some eggnog,” Eren whispered, passing them over to Levi.

“I can’t have—“

“It’s soy,” Eren reassured him.

“Oh,” Levi said and took a sip. Disgusting. “It tastes like pig piss.”

Eren laughed. “I thought you’d say that. How about some punch instead?” Then before Levi could respond, Eren cut him off, “Just kidding I brewed you tea.”

He handed over Levi’s thermos.

“Oh. Thank you,” Levi said, taking it out of his hands. “Hm. Not bad. Not as good as—“

“Café Trost, we know,” Eren said, rolling his eyes but with a grin on his face.

He was in a good mood; everyone was. Levi couldn’t match their energy.

“And don’t forget!” Hanji shouted over Erwin. “To RSVP to my New Year’s Party!”

Petra went around with a garbage bag cleaning up plates.

“What? It’s done already?” Levi said around the first bite of cake in his mouth.

“Yeah, you missed the Secret Santa exchange. Rico loved the earwarmers you got her.”

“I got her earwarmers?” Levi asked.

“Remember when you gave me your credit card to buy the team lunch when we were staying late to work on that case? Well I stopped by the department store for you. The receipt is in your receipt box. $27.99 I believe. Plus tax.”

“Why are you quitting again?” Levi complained, throwing the shitty cake away.

“Because I have mountains of student loans and I’m not getting paid enough,” Eren reminded him with an apologetic smile.

Levi wished he could offer Eren a raise, but the nonprofit didn’t have the funds to keep the size staff they needed. Most recent law school graduates like Eren used it as a place to pad their résumé before moving on to flusher, greener corporate pastures.

“When do you start at the new place?”

“January 10th,” Eren reminded him. “That means today is my last day.”

“It is?”

If Levi had known, he might have…well he didn’t know. Given Eren a parting gift. The year had simply zipped by.

“Yeah, I mean no one is going to be in the office the week of Christmas so I’m done!” He swung his arms back and forth absent-mindedly.

“Oh. You going home for Christmas?”

“Nah, Zeke and his wife—“

“Your brother who had the baby?”

“Yes. They’re staying home. And Mikasa is still abroad in Japan. My mom and dad decided this year they wanted to spend the holidays in Hawaii. Mom made sure to needle in that maybe I should settle down and then I could spend Christmas with my own family.”

“Moms do that, don’t they,” Levi said distractedly as his phone blipped with another email.

“It’s just me! I will probably spend the day in my pajamas watching A Christmas Story, sipping cocoa, and waxing my eyebrows. What about you? Doing anything fun for your birthday? And please don’t say you’re spending all day working again like last year!”

“I make no promises,” Levi said and Eren groaned.

“Hey I got you something—“ Eren started but was cut off by Hanji’s loud arrival.

“Levi!” they called. “You didn’t open your gift from your Secret Santa!”

“Damnit,” he muttered. “Alright, where is it? I want to see what candle I got this time.”

Every single December, Levi was strong armed into the office Secret Santa and every year, his poor gift-givers would balk at the prospect of giving their fastidious, nitpicky boss anything. Instead, he received a plain white box with a red bow and a strongly scented candle without fail. The entirety of his bathroom vanity cupboards were filled with scents like “Fresh Linen,” “Spruce Dream,” “Apple Cinnamon,” and the most perplexing “Enchanted Moon.”

“Well it could be a candle, but somehow I don’t think it’s the right size?” Hanji said, holding up an envelope.

“A gift card?” Levi said, reaching for it. Might be the most sensible gift he’d ever gotten.

“Open it! Open it!” Petra bounced up next to him.

Levi realized nearly the entire office had paused putting on their coats to watch him open his gift. He carefully wedged a finger under the envelope corner.

“Just rip it open!” Hanji urged.

Eren reappeared with a letter opener.

“Seriously, Levi?” Hanji complained as Levi took his time lining up the letter opener.

“It’s good cardstock, it should be treated as such,” Levi insisted as Hanji tapped their foot impatiently.

“There,” Levi said, unfolding the letter.

He skimmed it quickly.

_Merry Christmas Levi!_

_It’s been a wonderful year working with you. You’re the hardest working person I know and of all people the one who most deserves a wonderful Christmas and joyous birthday! I’ve come to know you so well and I just want you to know that I admire you. I would like to get to know you better._

“What is this?” Levi said, peering at it. “This reads like some kind of Valentine.”

He turned it over to look at the back before continuing on.

_That’s why I wanted to treat you to two tickets for an all-expenses-paid fancy dinner for two at the Sina Tower—but with a twist! You can either take a chance and dine with me or instead use the meal for yourself and someone special (no hard feelings)! I really would love the chance to spend time with you. This year, meet me at Sina Tower._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

“What the shit is this?” Levi asked.

“Can I see?” Hanji begged, ripping it out of Levi’s hands.

Petra and Eren leaned over their shoulder to read.

“Aww,” Petra cooed. “Levi someone has a crush on you!”

“And they chose the Christmas office party to tell me?” Levi asked, utterly bewildered. “I’m supposed to go to the tower like…like Sleepless in Seattle and—and—what? Wait for this delusional person?”

He looked up at everyone watching him. Petra was exasperated. Hanji contemplative. Eren looked taken aback by Levi’s reaction.

“Can we keep it down, there’s a lot of people staring—“ Eren started.

“Levi!” Petra protested with a stamp of her foot, rolling her eyes. “I think it’s sweet. It’s fun and it’s romantic.”

“It’s creepy, Petra. Why wouldn’t they just come up to me and say, ‘Hey! Let’s go get dinner!’”

“Maybe because you’re intimidating?” Hanji suggested. Then muttered, “And grumpy.”

“I’m sorry, am I in the twilight zone? Eren back me up here.”

“I, uh.” Eren flinched, looking as though he’d been struck by Levi’s fist. “I dunno, Levi, they seemed pretty sincere. And hey! They said you don’t need to go with them. They said you could take a friend or date instead! I think they just wanted a chance to get to know you better. It’s not a promise to anything.”

Levi had heard that before. People thought he was interesting until they got to know him. Then they got to know him and thought he was an asshole. Then they really got to know him and didn’t want to know him anymore.

“Is it so hard to believe someone wants to date you?” Petra asked.

“Yes,” said Hanji and Levi automatically.

“How are they going to know if I take a date?” Levi asked, wrinkling his nose. “Lurk and spy on me? It’s just a little pathetic.”

“They clearly spent a lot of money on it,” Eren pointed out quietly.

“Well, that’s what they get for ignoring the $30 maximum set for Secret Santa,” Levi said closing the card. “Sina Tower has shit food anyway. It boasts a good view but that’s about it. Here—Petra—“

“No, Levi!” she said, refusing the envelope.

“Hanji—“

“I want to know who it’s from,” Hanji refused.

“Eren—“ Levi tried one last time. “C’mon you don’t have anywhere to go Christmas anyway.”

Eren shook his head, looking very intently at his shoelaces.

“C’mon, free dinner!”

“Are you inviting me with you or are you giving it to me?” Eren asked, face pinched in pain.

“I told you, I’m working all day Christmas,” Levi said. “C’mon last chance. I’m just going to toss this in the bin.”

“You’re really not going to go?” Eren asked.

“Nope.”

Eren sighed but didn’t take the envelope. He instead shifted the box in his hands awkwardly. The spectacle seemingly over, the office cleared out. Levi sipped his tea and headed for his office.

“Hey what was it you had for me?” Levi asked, tapping on the door to his office.

“Me?” Eren turned around. “Oh. Uh. I got you a gift. It’s a birthday gift.”

“Another card,” Levi said, reaching for the envelope on top of the wrapped gift.

“Oh—uh—that’s—“ Eren grabbed it off the top and jammed it into his back pocket. “That’s a card for Petra.”

“Your wrapping isn’t bad,” Levi said, looking it over.

“They did it at the store,” Eren explained.

“I can tell,” Levi teased and Eren let out a little laugh. “Oh, it’s a—“

“Teapot,” Eren finished for him.

“Oh.” It was beautiful. Made of glass with an easy-to-remove (and clean) infuser.

“So you can brew your favorite tea.” Eren said, nervously.

“Well, I mean, if Café Trost—“

“Hadn’t closed its doors, yes I know. For your second favorite tea then.” Eren looked a little less anxious, now smiling at him fondly.

“I didn’t get you anything,” Levi said quickly.

“Yes you did. Remember back in October we had to go on location? And we had that freak snowstorm? And I didn’t bring anything warm and you bought me those gloves and I protested and said ‘Oh I couldn’t!’ and you said ‘Then think of this as an early Christmas gift!’”

“…No?”

“Okay, well, that was my gift from you. See? Very nice gloves too,” he said, putting them on.

“Right. See you Monday,” Levi waved him off with a curt nod.

“Uh, no, you won’t! Today is my last day!” Eren reminded him for what must have been the fiftieth time.

<*>

It didn’t sink in that Eren was truly gone until Christmas Day itself. Levi arrived the same time he always did. There was no brewed tea waiting for him. It wasn’t as though Eren were his assistant; he had been a part of Levi’s team just like Petra and Oluo. Eren was just like that.

When Levi went to refill his cup later, he passed Eren’s desk. Gone were the tacky bobbleheads and the pictures of his best friends. Since the cleaners were on holiday too, Levi decided to empty the trash for them. The idea of sugary cake sitting in people’s bins over a long weekend, growing stale and putrid, disgusted him. He dumped the contents of Eren’s wastebasket but froze when he espied the letter Eren claimed was for Petra. Hesitating, he plucked it out of the garbage and looked it over. It was creased from sitting in Eren’s back pocket and had “Levi” written on the front.

Levi almost opened it. Almost. After all, who wouldn’t want to open a letter with their name on it? Eren had clearly thrown it away for a reason. Was it wrong to look? Levi tapped his finger on the fancy card stock before making up his mind. He didn’t open it, but stuffed it in his coat pocket on his way out to the incinerator.

Staring at the light snowfall out the main windows, Levi realized there was something he could give Eren. Eren had asked him not to work the entirety of his birthday. That was something he could do.

[Levi:] alright you convinced me, i’ll go

[Eren:] sorry? go where?

[Levi:] sina tower.

[Eren:] wait you’re actually going?

[Levi:] yeah why not it’s free dinner.

When Levi was in high school, he received the surprise of his life in the form of an invitation to Prom from one of the most popular boys in school. The boy insisted he and Levi rent matching tuxes (a luxury he had to save weeks for) and then insisted on paying for a limo to take them both to prom. Throughout the entire thing, Levi had misgivings but bit his tongue. Then Prom night came and that white limo never arrived. The entire thing had been a prank.

When Levi arrived at the restaurant, he expected much of the same. He didn’t get his hopes or expectations up.

“Hi, I think I have a reservation here for 7:30 but I’m not—“

“Mr. Ackerman?” the maître d’ asked.

“Yes.”

“Right this way, please.”

The sun had long since set and from Sina Tower Levi had a view of the whole city wreathed with Christmas lights. He’d always thought of the city as dirty but seeing it like this, with fresh snow over the construction cranes and dusting the Sina Stadium, he felt peace.

His date never showed. Levi really didn’t expect them to.

“Would you like to look at a dessert menu?” his server asked.

“No, thank you.”

The server smiled. “I was told you would say no.”

He instead set down a pot of tea and then on a small plate a wrapped gift.

“What’s this?” Levi asked as the server poured out the tea.

“I do not know, sir, I was just told to bring it out at this time.”

For once, Levi waited no time in ripping off the paper. Tea. More specifically tea from his favorite long-since-closed-down Café Trost. It must have been nearly impossible to track down. Only after opening the canister to smell the leaves (still good!) did he notice the small envelope.

_To go with your new teapot! –Eren_

Levi froze.

Oh.

Oh _no._

Levi stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair, then righted it. He rushed to the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face.

“I’m an idiot,” he told his reflection.

Eren? Eren Jaeger? Suddenly all of those extra hours at the office and shared Ubers took on a different light. Levi had never thought of Eren like that. Why had Levi never thought of Eren like that before??? Certainly Eren was attractive. Levi enjoyed his company.  

_I called him pathetic._

Levi smacked his forehead. No wonder he hadn’t showed.

He suddenly remembered the letter Eren had taken from the top of his teapot. It was still in his coat pocket. He pulled it out.

**_DON’T READ THIS OUT LOUD!_ **

_I was your Secret Santa this year! Surprise! I didn’t want to shock you by showing up at dinner unexpected. I care so much about you. I know you probably don’t feel the same, but if you’re willing to give me a chance, please join me for dinner. Nothing has to happen. Maybe you can even see me as a friend. I figured this was my last shot._

_Merry Christmas! Happy Birthday!_

_—Eren._

Oh Eren. Levi had no idea what he would have done if he had received the card at that moment. Would he have said yes? Hard to say now. Maybe he wouldn’t have frightened Eren off. Truth was he had always thought of Eren as his employee and nothing more. He’d never allowed himself to think of Eren as anything different. It would have been inappropriate to take advantage of his position to put the moves on him. Maybe once or twice late at night he’d entertained the idea, on those nights when he couldn’t sleep and the loneliness felt crushing. Now that he was forced to see Eren in a different light, he didn’t know how to feel about it.

This could have been something. It’s strange how many possibilities life throws at us. How many best friends or lovers or closest confidants could we have made, if simply we had been open and ready on that day? Levi staggered back to his seat to see the wait staff closing early, snuffing out the candles on tables. He paused in the hallway watching them unfold fresh tablecloths. He felt a bit like a flame had been extinguished.

“How come no one answers the goddamn phone in this place?!” Levi heard someone hiss in a loud whisper.

“Sorry sir, what was it?” asked the maître d’.

“I have been calling you nonstop. Fuck my life. You didn’t drop off the gift did you?”

“Of course I did, sir, per your instructions.”

“Oh goddamnit. Was the little envelope on top?”

“I believe so. Sir?” the maître d’ asked, now sounding a little unsure.

“Did he read it?”

“I couldn’t say, sir.”

“But you gave it to him?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fuck!” Eren raged. “I need a rock!”

“A rock?”

“Yes, to bash my fucking head in! Oh my god I’m so stupid. He said he wasn’t going to go and then he went and it took forever to get an Uber here! I want to die, just kill me here.” There was a loud noise as Eren thunked his head down on the host stand. “Right. So I need you to go try and steal the envelope from the table. Just that, leave the tea—can you do that?”

“You are welcome to enter the dining hall—“

“I can’t be seen! Do you understand me? He cannot know I’m here! Oh this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. I’m going to have to move out of the city. Out of the country.”

Levi rested his head against the wall, listening to Eren rant with a small smile spreading across his face.

“I need to leave. He cannot see me here!” Eren took off suddenly.

He didn’t see Levi and ran right into him. Levi didn’t have time to react.

“Levi!” Eren said, eyes growing wide with fear, an anxious smile on his face.

“Eren,” Levi greeted, then took in Eren’s appearance.

He was wearing pajama bottoms and flip flops, looking greasy and scruffy like he had done nothing but sleep in front of the television all day before darting out.

“What…” Levi started because he had to ask. It would look weird if he didn’t. “What are you doing here?”

Eren froze, pulling his coat around his thin pants.

“Uh. You got me. I raced out because I wanted to see who your Secret Santa was. I just wanted to take a peek and go home and now I’ve taken a peek and didn’t see anyone so I’m going home.”

“Wait,” Levi blurted out and Eren cringed. “I mean. They paid for two meals, right? You could at least get…dessert or a drink before heading home.”

“I’m not really dressed for fancy dining,” Eren pointed out, hands in his coat pockets.

“There’s barely anyone here,” Levi said. “C’mon come sit.”

He motioned and didn’t look behind him to see if Eren followed.

“Nice...tea,” Eren said, looking at it miserably as he sat down across from Levi.

He had a terrible cowlick that he kept trying to smooth, holding up a spoon to see how it looked.

“Yes! It’s another gift from my mystery date. It’s from Café Trost.”

“Oh, that’s your favorite,” Eren said and even though his knuckles were chapped from racing out without his gloves, Levi could swear Eren was sweating bullets.

“It is.”

There was a long and awkward silence wherein Eren turned several very pale shades and Levi found his own tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

“Was there a card? Did we ever find out who this person was?” Eren asked, picking up the wrapping paper and the sugar caddies, looking anywhere for it.

“No. Nope. Didn’t see one,” Levi lied.

And just like that Eren became a different person. His whole body and face relaxed. Sinking back into his chair he smiled.

“That’s too bad, hey can I get a very large Long Island Iced Tea?”

He ordered a chocolate mousse and ate happily while Levi sipped his tea.

“I kindof wish I did know who it was,” Levi said after a while. “I want to thank them. This was really nice actually.”

Levi caught the smile that Eren gave at his dessert.

“Too bad we’ll never know,” Eren said, licking chocolate off his spoon.

“Yeah,” Levi agreed. “Hey it’s still my birthday and I don’t want to go home yet. Want to go grab a drink?”

“Oh. Um,” Eren once again looked down at his clothing. “Sure. But I don’t think I can walk far in flip flops and I’m not sure what will be open on Christmas Day.”

They found one bar still open. It was crowded and they were forced to wedge both of them into a very small booth. Levi found he didn’t mind. And he didn’t mind watching Eren’s cheeks grow rosy in the dim lighting or how his knee accidentally brushed against Levi’s several times.

Eren tugged at his pajamas self-consciously. Levi realized he had never seen Eren in pajamas before. He’d never seen him outside of a proper work setting. He’d only seen Eren in jeans a handful of times. Suddenly Levi wanted to see Eren in pajamas all the time. In a raincoat. In different places. At a sunset. At a sunrise. On the beach in a swimsuit, in front of a fire all wrapped up. Eren smiling, Eren frowning. Levi wanted to know all of those different faces we wear to others.

Kenny operated the rollercoasters down by the pier and every year the park closed for Christmas. Kenny would sneak Levi into the park let him ride the Titan Rails until he puked. Levi never wanted it to end. And that’s how he felt right now. He didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to spend every last second of it with Eren.

While Eren had over a year to develop a crush on Levi, Levi found he was condensing a year’s crush into one hour. The idea that Eren had cared for him all along tied his stomach and tongue in knots. He would likely never see Eren again after this night and yet he couldn’t come up with a single interesting thing to say. He kept talking about work. Work! No one wanted to hear about work. Levi realized he didn’t have anything interesting to talk about so he asked questions. He got to hear all about Eren’s stepbrother, his parents, his high school years. Most of it was stuff he knew already. In fact, he remembered quite a bit. He knew exactly how Eren got that small scar above his eyebrow (bullies), his best friend (Armin), and his favorite band (No Name). When did Levi learn this? On those long nights working? On those car rides. He must have absorbed some of this knowledge.

“Ah! Is my face really red? My cheeks feel so hot!” Eren said, clapping both of his hands to his face.

Levi shook his head.

“Last call, guys,” the bartender said, rapping his knuckles on the table.

“What? Really?” Eren said in disbelief. “What time is it? Oh no, Levi! We missed midnight. We missed the end of your birthday!”

“It’s fine,” Levi said with a small shrug.

His mind was panicking. He struggled to find the least creepy way to convince Eren to come home with him. He was so lost in thought, that when Eren leaned over to hold the door open for him, Levi leapt back smacking his head into the door.

“Wha—are you okay?” Eren asked.

“Fine,” Levi said, rubbing the back of his head.

For a moment he had thought Eren was trying to kiss him. It’s not that he didn’t want a kiss from Eren; it’s just that now that this seed had been planted in his brain he was…jumpy.

“Are you…you look…” Eren let the door swing shut behind them, drowning out the noise.

And then the other shoe fell.

“Oh my god you read the letter?” Eren guessed, pulling his coat over his face.

“Eren—“ Levi tried to calm him.

“You did!” Eren accused, near hysterical.

“Yes I might have glanced at it but—“

“Oh my god!”

“Eren—“

“I’m so humiliated I could just die! Why would you lie to me about that?”

“I didn’t want you to feel bad—“

“You didn’t want me to feel bad turning me down so you just pretended you never got it?” Eren zipped his head up into his coat with a muffled scream. “That’s worse! That’s so much worse!”

“No Eren—I—“

A group of partiers burst out the door and they stepped aside to let them pass, but when they cleared Levi saw Eren getting into his Uber and driving off.

“Stay,” Levi whispered into the night air.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his car.

<*>

“Happy New Year,” Levi said, shoving a bottle of champagne into Hanji’s arms.

“Levi! You’re here!” Hanji said in surprise, hair still damp and fitting a pair of gaudy earrings in. “And…very early. Levi it’s 7:40, the party doesn’t start for another twenty minutes and usually people arrive much later.”

“Is Eren here?” Levi said, stepping past Hanji and into their home.

“No…because again, it’s early.”

“I’ll wait,” Levi said, sitting on a sofa and tapping his phone against his knee.

“This is going to throw off my gift bag count,” Moblit hissed from the kitchen archway.

“Just don’t give him one,” Hanji mouthed back, stealing a shrimp from the caterers.

Levi continued to sit there and glower at the food.

“Six years we’ve invited him, and now he doesn’t RSVP and he shows up early,” Moblit fumed, setting out hats and glasses with 2019! written on them.

The doorbell rang sometime around 9:20pm and as Hanji went to greet them, Levi cut them off, wrenching open the door and then stalking away when he realized it wasn’t Eren.

“Happy New Year Hanji!” Erwin greeted with a bottle of prosecco, kissing Hanji on both cheeks. “Moblit, nice to see you again.”

“Erwin! Mike! Lovely to have you, let me place your coats in here—“ Hanji handed off the coats to Moblit and then yanked on Erwin’s arm. “Levi is here and is driving me crazy.”

“Levi?” Erwin reared back in surprise. “He never comes to these things.”

“Look at him,” Hanji gestured to the kitchen where Erwin could see Levi at the sink, sleeves rolled back, up to his elbows in suds.

“Oh dear,” Erwin said.

He took a glass of bubbly from his husband and approached Levi.

“Levi, so wonderful to see you here.”

“Huh?” Levi looked back with a snarl on his face. “Hi Erwin—oh Hanji has Eren—“

“NO!” Hanji cut him off.

Levi scowled and went back to scrubbing plates.

“What dragged you out to—“ Erwin started but was cut off as Levi took the stemware from his hand, dumped out its contents and then started wiping it out with a sponge.

“Hey you haven’t seen Eren have you?” Levi asked, setting the glass aside to dry and flicking water from his fingertips.

“Eren? No. Why? I don’t even know if he’ll be here.”

Levi’s face fell.

“I mean he’s young, isn’t he? He probably has several parties lined up tonight,” Erwin continued, trying to soften the blow.

Levi turned back to his sink. Not wanting to touch that one, Erwin rejoined his husband.

“What’s up with Shortie?” Mike asked, nodding his chin at Levi.

“I have no idea but I am going to have fun tonight so I don’t care,” Erwin said, watching as Levi tugged plates with half eaten hors d’oeuvres out of people’s hands, dumping the uneaten contents into the trash and washing them.

“Levi!” Hanji called. “Look who I found!”

Behind their outstretched arms an unsuspecting Eren walked into the party. He looked at Hanji with an amused grin and Levi watched that smile slip off his face and crash onto the floor. Eren’s face turned bright red and Levi could only stare, holding his rubber-gloved hands up like a doctor preparing for surgery.

“Uh,” Eren said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Hi.”

“I have to go,” Levi said, stripping off the gloves and racing to the coat check room.

What was he thinking? He thought, he’d see Eren and the world would melt away and they would suddenly fall into each other’s arms??

“Fuck! Where is my coat?” Levi growled to himself, tossing several nearly identical black North Face jackets aside.

“Levi?” he heard someone tapping on the door, voice muffled.

“Where is my goddamn coat!” Levi started chucking coats to the side.

“You’re not leaving because of me, are you?” Eren asked quietly, stepping inside.

Levi froze, holding six coats in his hands.

“Because you don’t have to. Leave, that is.”

Eren took a step closer. “I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know. I just wanted to—I don’t know what I wanted. I thought I’d give you an anonymous gift, then after you were properly romanced and wooed, I would reveal that it was me! The mysterious gift giver all along! And then you would be so thankful and yes of course you’d go with me to dinner! I would play it cool and then BAM! Third gift! Hat trick! And you would be so smitten and…all of this sounds really stupid when I say it out loud. I panicked when you didn’t immediately like your Secret Santa gift and then spent all of Christmas Day feeling like a loser. I really didn’t expect you to go to the restaurant after you said it was pathetic and I had forgotten about the tea. The stupid tea!” He ran his hands down his face. “I like you a lot, but I know you don’t—I know you probably—I ruined our friendship. I wish I’d never said anything.”

“I’m glad you did,” Levi stuttered out.

“You are?”

“I mean part of me wishes I never knew because I don’t…I don’t know how to talk to you. I don’t know how to do…any of this.”

Eren snorted. “You can’t tell me no one has ever loved you. I think this is why I had to do such a huge—“ he waved his arms “—spectacle. Because you shut yourself off from people. And either you never noticed how I felt (I mistakenly thought you had a _little_ inkling) or you really don’t know how people feel about you. You are.”

“What?”

“ _Loved_. You are so loved by everyone here. And it’s intimidating, talking to someone like you, because everyone holds your opinion in such high regard.”

“…They think I’m an asshole clean freak,” Levi said, not sure Eren had truly read the situation correctly.

“Ha, yeah you’re that too.” He grinned to himself.

“Look, Eren,” Levi said, walking closer to Eren. “You’re very—“ _Hot. Sexy. Sweet. Intense. Terrifying. Sexy._ “—attractive. And young. And I think you can find someone better. Better than me.”

“I knew you’d say that. And I know that’s your way of letting me down gently.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I just wanted to get to know you. Like, I’ve never seen you in a way that isn’t in relation to work. I mean I’ve never seen that sweater before, so that’s new.”

“It was on sale,” Levi mumbled.

“Oh, it’s nice. I mean, I’ve never seen your apartment. I don’t know what your parents are like. I don’t know your favorite flavor ice cream. I just, I want to know you. I want to be your friend. That’s enough for me.”

“Pajamas,” Levi agreed.

“What?” Eren asked.

Levi stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. Eren froze under the soft touch of Levi’s hand against his jaw, but his lips were warm and inviting.

“I mean yeah pajamas work—“ Eren babbled when they broke apart and Levi cut him off with another kiss.

Eren fumbled for a few moments, unsure of where to place his hands before cupping each side of Levi’s face. He leaned into the embrace and Levi backed up a step and then another and then the bed hit the back of his knees and he fell back, sliding on two dozen coats. Eren kept him from falling, crawling forward on the bed towards Levi, never taking his lips off him.

They sank back onto a soft down coat with a faux fur hood that smelled vaguely of perfume and menthols. Levi dragged his lips over the stubble on Eren’s chin, then nosed under his chin to suck at the delicate skin in the hollow of his throat.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eren breathed and Levi felt him grow hard against his leg.

Levi threaded his fingers in Eren’s hair and gave a tug to kiss behind his ear.

Eren tipped over and fell against the pillows next to Levi, breathing heavily. The dim light from the tacky angel Hanji had placed in the window set aflame a golden circle in Eren’s eyes. They caught their breath, hands hovering over hips and running over ribs. Eren squeezed Levi’s bicep and then carefully placed his hand over Levi’s pectoral, before moving it away.

Levi slipped his leg up Eren’s, pressing their hips together. He could feel which way Eren hung through his slacks, could feel how Eren was shaking. Levi rubbed his shoulder even though it was far too warm inside the tiny guest bedroom that functioned as Hanji’s coat room.

“’M not cold,” Eren said, teeth chattering. “I just—you’re here and you’re—“

Levi climbed over him, dipping his head to kiss him. He left small kisses on Eren’s forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nibbled at his ears, and raked his teeth over his Adam’s apple. Eren squirmed, face flushed.

They heard someone giving a shrill laugh and both froze suddenly, remembering where they were.

“We should head back to the party,” Eren said after a few moments, brushing Levi’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Yeah,” Levi said, sitting back on his heels.

Neither made any effort to leave.

Eren reached for Levi’s hips and rocked his length against the curve of Levi’s ass. He made a strangled little noise and pulled Levi in for another kiss. Levi felt his heart dip, that thrill of excitement akin to leaping off the high dive. A swoop, a pull in his belly. _Oh I’ve wanted you. I didn’t even know I was looking and yet here you are. Perfect._ Locking eyes with him, Eren reached for Levi’s belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his fly.

“We can’t make a mess on these people’s coats,” Levi reminded Eren and they stopped.

“Right. Yeah. We should…”

Reason cooled passion, but neither of them moved.

“The party,” Levi repeated.

“The party. All those people,” Eren said, nosing at Levi’s jaw, thumbs fiddling with the waistband to Levi’s underwear.

“Fuck ‘em,” Levi growled.

He slipped off Eren’s shoes, then pulled his pants down to his ankles. Eren struggled with Levi’s sweater, clearly unsure of which part of him to pay attention to, but sticking his tongue in Levi’s navel seemingly for the hell of it. He slipped his hands up the leg of Levi’s boxer briefs, stroked him until he was fully hard, and then wrapped his mouth around his clothed cock. Dragging his tongue over the soft cotton, he looked up at Levi with an almost innocent search for approval. Levi, who had his arms braced against the headboard, looking down at him, bent down to kiss those soft lips again.

Levi worked his way down to Eren’s taut stomach, nipping at him, which had the desired effect of making Eren laugh. Eren clapped his hands over his mouth.

“Sorry,” he whispered as if they were inside a grand cathedral. “I’m just a little ticklish. Hey!”

Levi did it again, earning himself a small pinch for his trouble. Eren was so warm, but Levi’s touch sent goosebumps over his skin. Levi couldn’t fathom how he could be the cause for this. He just wanted to see Eren relax and eventually, he did. He sighed and sank into the pillows, watching as Levi sucked at his inner thigh. He writhed when Levi found a sensitive spot. His feet, still in his warm socks, kicked out, knocking coats off the bed.

When Levi finally freed Eren’s cock from the constrains of his boxers, Eren bent forward, his hand pulling at Levi’s hair, watching him with an expression that looked almost pained. Levi put his hand on Eren’s chest and pushed him back onto the bed before taking him in his mouth. With a moan Eren arched off the bed.

“Shh,” Levi soothed, stroking him and rolling his balls in his other hand.

He examined Eren’s cock in the dim light, stroking him, thumbing over his foreskin.

It had been forever since Levi sucked someone off. He had always found the trick was to take his time. And have a bit of fun.

“Holy shit,” Eren hissed as Levi took each of his balls in his mouth, tongue flicking over them.

Levi chuckled, the vibrations making Eren shake.

“You’re teasing me,” Eren accused, tossing his sweating head to the side.

Levi didn’t answer, he moved slowly down Eren’s cock. As he pulled up he swirled his tongue around the head.

“I’m not going to last long,” Eren said in a whimper. “Not if you keep that up.”

Levi had every intention of keeping that up.

“Okay everyone!” Hanji shouted outside. “Gather round! The ball is about to drop!”

_10!_

Levi quickened his pace, bobbing up and down on Eren’s cock. It felt good to be wanted like this. Being desired made him feel powerful and he wanted to make Eren feel that way too.

_9!_

Eren let out a peel of laugher then grabbed a fluffy scarf to muffle his voice.

“Oh my god. Fuck me,” he moaned, throwing the useless scarf aside.

_8!_

His thighs tensed as Levi wrapped his arms around them, trying to take Eren’s cock deeper into his mouth.

_7!_

All of those soft hesitant touches Eren had given him when they worked together flashed through his mind: the backs of their hands touching as they sat next to each other in meetings, the way Eren guided his elbow so Levi wouldn’t spill his tea, that one paralyzing moment when Eren plucked a small fuzz off his coat. All of those little moments leading up to Eren tangling his fingers in Levi’s silky hair.

_6!_

Body on the edge, Eren angled his hips for a shaky thrust.

_5!_

“You think you can come for me?” Levi asked, pulling off, a strand of saliva still attached to Eren’s cock.

_4!_

“Please. Please Levi. Please,” Eren begged.

3!

Levi descended again with that relentless pace.

2!

“Levi!”

1!

Levi felt the bitter taste of precome and managed to pull off in time as Eren’s whole body convulsed and he tipped over the edge.

_“Happy New Year!”_

Levi continued stroking Eren through his orgasm. He spilled out onto his stomach, eyes wet at the corners, giving a half sob.

“Shh,” Levi soothed, reaching to brush his thumb against Eren’s cheek.

“Come here,” Eren begged, hooking his fingers into Levi’s belt loops.

He spat in his hand and slicked Levi’s length, stroking him.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon,” Eren chanted, slipping his hand over Levi’s head.

Levi leaned back, fingers spreading out onto the bedspread. Eren’s hand trailed up his chest, thumbing open buttons as he went.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful,” Eren gasped. “I have wanted this for a long time. Just like this.”

“A quickie handjob in the coat room?” Levi asked with a huff of laughter.

“Just you. Looking like this.”

Levi stared down at him through his half lidded eyes, warmth flooding through him. He thought of all those lonely nights, working late, make up a boxed meal, go to bed, repeat. He’d never seen room for anyone else there. My life is too busy. Here, with just the two of them, time slowed down. Suddenly Levi could see Eren everywhere in all of those empty places. Eren writhed under him, face flushed with the afterglow, eager, willing, wanting.

“Ah!” Levi gasped, then slumped forward.

He finished on Eren’s belly, bracing himself with a hand on Eren’s chest. He closed his eyes and sunk into that post orgasm bliss.

“We should go on a date,” Eren said brightly. “A real one.”

“Sounds good,” Levi said through his foggy haze.

Eren beamed.

Levi rolled off Eren and hit the pillow next to him. Eren kept wiggling excitedly.

“What?” Levi asked, opening one eye.

“I think I came right at the beginning of the year. That has to be good luck, right?”

“I’m already having a great year. I got laid,” Levi said with a shrug and Eren elbowed him.

Levi turned on his side with a groan. “Fuck, you fucked the life out of me.” He kissed up Eren’s neck.

“Hello? Is someone in there? We need our coats!” said Erwin on the other end of the door.

“Shit!” Levi hissed. “Shit shit shit. This is a fucking mess if HR finds out.”

“Except it doesn’t matter because I officially quiiit—“ Eren started in a singsong voice, but Levi cut him off, by throwing a box of tissues at Eren.

“Clean up!” Levi said.

“Or just hand us our coats so we can go?” Erwin asked.

“Uh,” Levi said, approaching the door and tucking in his shirt. “Which one is yours?”

“Black Canada Goose and a large neon yellow monstrosity.”

Levi located them quickly, wrinkling his nose at Mike’s gigantic jacket.

“No I’m not saying I hate it. I’m saying I would burn it if I could,” Erwin was saying as Levi cracked the door and handed the coats.

When they didn’t immediately reach for them, Levi shook them up and down.

“Levi why are you hiding in there?” Erwin asked with a sigh.

Realizing there was no escape, Levi gave Eren a once-over, but Eren was already dressed and decent.

“Um,” Levi said, stepping through the crack and shutting the door behind him. “Hi.” He smoothed out his shirt and buttoned his suitcoat. “Happy New Year.”

He left, walking quickly towards the party, arms hiked up to his bright red ears.

“He is not good at parties,” Mike observed.

“Hold on,” Erwin said putting up his hand. He opened Hanji’s front door. “Bye again!” he called, then shut it, remaining inside. He put a finger to his lips, urging Mike to be silent.

Eren took that as his cue to sneak out of the coat room. He froze when he realized Erwin and Mike were staring at him. “Happy New Year,” he said with a wince before he raced to rejoin Levi.

No one noticed at first when Eren hooked his pinkie with Levi’s. They did notice, with some curiosity, as Eren placed a plastic hat reading 2019! on Levi’s head. And they certainly noticed when they came back together the next year and many more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday Levi, and a Happy New Year!
> 
> This year has been such a whirlwind for me. I had a baby that has taken up so much of my time and energy. She's perfect but it makes writing hard so thank you to everyone who encouraged and supported me, I don't know where I'd be without you. Thank you monsoondownpour, mongoose-bite, bfketh, glassesgirl0401, erenbaegerr, synstruck, fluffymusketeer, omglevixeren, noenoh, yuirs, crookedcherryblossoms, thots-and-prayers, idontknowwhatthehelliamdoing, and so many more but I can't remember how to spell their usernames lmao, for being there for me while I go through some serious life changes. You mean the world to me. Sleep deprivation has made me so goddamn stupid so thanks for putting up with me. Love you!
> 
> ~shulkie


End file.
